Stop Kissing Me
by Little Falcon
Summary: Maka X Soul... "Stop kissing me, Maka," Soul pushed her away and stood up. What could this mean! CHILDREN AVERT YOUR EYES! This is called lemon for a reason.


**Stop Kissing Me**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is my second Soul Eater story so I think it's about time I write a lemon. My imagination is begging for it. Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His crimson eyes reflected the girl sleeping soundlessly on the couch. Just like always they went home beat tired after another high rank mission. After freshening up, Maka decided to relax on the sofa as she waited for the stew to cook. Eventually, fatigue kicked in and she was too helpless to fight sleep.

Emerging from his room, Soul turned the stove off just in time before the stew evaporated into a dried mess. He was about to scold his meister who was also his girlfriend for almost screwing up dinner but when he saw her there sleeping, he forgot it all together.

Unconsciously, his deep gaze traveled to her slightly opened lips. How many times did they share a passionate kiss since their 'relationship' began? He lost count but he still finds her lips addicting as the first time he tasted them.

Biting his lower lip, the silent Weapon fought the urge to kiss her while she was still asleep. Instead, his eyes wandered to her now, well-developed body. He never thought that her flat chest would grow like this. Although he has never gone that far with her, he was well aware of that fact that he was more than satisfied with its size. Her flat stomach was the result of their hard training and unintentional meal skipping due to piling missions.

His meister stirred. She bent one of her knees providing him a full view of her inner thighs. Those long creamy flawless legs. With difficulty, Soul swallowed as his eyes crawled to the shadows of her skirt… sweat beaded his forehead.

As if someone splashed cold water on his face, he snapped out of his day dream. It was only then did he become aware of the growing need in his pants. _What the hell am I thinking?! _In a display of total self control, he made his way to his girlfriend and tried to wake her up.

"Oi, Maka. Dinner's ready," Soul avoided to make even the slightest physical contact. Inside, he knew that would utterly break his cool. His crimson eyes focused on her face as he sat on the floor.

Her olive green eyes slowly opened. "Soul…" she called with sleep still evident on her voice.

There was no physical contact at all. Just her, mentioning his name and he was undone. In an instant, he leaned in and let their lips meet.

Maka was surprised at first. But waking up with your handsome boyfriend kissing you hungrily will of course make you react. She felt his tongue probing for entry so she immediately complied. A moan escaped her lips as he drove his tongue into her mouth like crazy. It made her senses go on hyper drive.

Her scent filled his lungs, her taste plagued his mouth, her moans rang in his ears and her touch was like wild fire on his skin. Soul felt her hand caressing his nape while the other tries weakly to grab a fistful of his hair. There was no doubt that she too was enjoying the moment.

Then, his hands uncontrollably began to massage her flat chest, eliciting another moan from his meister. When they were gradually traveling upward, he stopped everything he was doing.

Maka felt him stop but thought that he was giving her, her chance so she began to grow aggressive with her tongue. Her mind went blank as she felt him push her away. "Stop kissing me, Maka," he said in a low tone as he got up and shut himself in his room, leaving a very confused meister on the couch.

Upon entering his room, Soul ran a cold shower over his clothed body. _What the hell am I doing?! _The blush from his face didn't recede despite the cold water. His hands remembered the feel of her soft skin and immediately, he felt himself grew hard again. With a groan, he planted his palms on the wall and let the water 'cool' him down.

Soul woke up feeling like hell. As he was about to open his door, he rehearsed his lines. "I'm sorry for saying that… I just…" blood rose to his face as he tried to put into words what he was feeling after that 'intense' moment. "…Ah what the hell!" he threw his hands in the air in surrender. "Maka…" he said as he opened his bedroom door.

Silence answered him. "Maka?" he walked to her room and knocked but there was no answer. Breakfast prepared for one person was on the table. _She went to school without me. _With a curse, he dashed to school hoping to catch up with her.

In the classroom, she acted as if he didn't even exist. No matter how many attempts he tried, she still wouldn't even look at him. Class ended fruitlessly for him since he never got Maka to forgive him.

Everyone hurriedly made their way out of the classroom. Even Black Star and Kid- after feeling the tension in the air, left quietly.

"Oi, Maka…" Soul called as he ran up to her as she was about to leave the room.

"What is it? It's getting irritating." Her back was against him but he felt her pain in her words.

"I'm sorry… about what happened last night…" he began awkwardly as he stared at her back.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's clear that you're no longer interested in me anyway. So…" she was about to dismiss but Soul…

"Where did that come from?!" he was in no position to be yelling but he can't felt it. _She thought I was growing tired of her?! _"Don't go deciding things on your own. Just because of what happened last night…

"It wasn't only last night, Soul. Don't you think I noticed? You're always the first one to break our kiss as if I have a contagious disease. If there's somebody else please tell me," she yelled back as she felt tears trickled down her face.

It was true. He was always the one to break away but that was because he was getting 'into the moment' so he HAD to. It hurt him to hear that she thinks he's cheating on her like his dad did. "I'm not growing tired or you and I'm not cheating!"

"Then, tell me why, Soul? Why did you want me to stop kissing you?" Maka waited for a while to hear his reply but none came. "Why don't we just end this…" her hand gripped the handle.

Soul wound his arm around her waist and caught her hand that was holding the knob. "Ma…ka…" he buried his face in her neck. "You're an idiot. I told you to stop kissing me because if you don't then I'll lose my cool," he felt the blood rush to his face but he didn't care. Inhaling her scent, Soul hugged her tighter.

Maka felt the heat on her face as well as her boyfriend confessed. She felt do stupid thinking that Soul was falling out of love for her or even cheating on her. Luckily, she knows how to make it up to him. Gently, she broke away from his arms only to look into his honest eyes.

"Since when we're you a gentleman anyway?" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Being a gentleman is cool…" relief flooded his features as he saw her smile. Without hesitation, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "But this time… I'm about to be un-cool," he crushed her lips against his; making her aware of what's to come.

The school bell echoed throughout the empty corridors indicating the closing of the academy for the day. While their moans and groans were contained within the walls of the classroom.

Maka found herself lying on the teacher's table while Soul was kissing her hungrily. Her hands caressed his back through his shirt as he continued to rob her senses away. His hip was in between her open legs, begun grinding against her. "Soul," she heard herself moan as she felt his need against her womanhood.

His tongue absorbed her cries. A groan escaped his lips as he felt his meister pressing herself against him impatiently. "Maka," he whispered so near to her ear she felt his warm lips.

Upon feeling his breath, a gasp escaped her lips followed by a whimper as he began to suck on her ear while his hands that were massaging her stomach a while ago, began to take her shirt off.

"Hmmm… Soul…" she muttered as his palms covered her breasts and began to tenderly massage them. His lips crept from her neck downward to the barriers of her bra. Playfully, he snaked his tongued inside and let it lick her taunted peaks.

"Soul!" the sensation of his tongue was explosive. The heat in between her thighs grew unbearable that she wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed against his hard manhood.

Sweat broke through his skin as he almost felt like finishing right then and there. Impatiently, he tore her bra away and sucked at her hard while he fondled with the other.

Wanting to feel his skin against her, she began to take his shirt off as well. His muscles rippled under her fleeting touch. It made his need grow harder than it already is.

"Maka…" he found his way back to her lips again as his hand traveled lower to the growing wetness underneath.

Her entire body jerked up feeling his touch on her womanhood. "SOUL!" she can't remember when he took off her underwear because she was so immersed in the sensation he was giving her.

Soul licked his lips as he felt her so wet against his touch. The pleading look in her eyes made his reason dissolve. In an instant, his tongue was on her silky folds as his fingers played with her knob.

"Don't! Soul, that's…AHHH!" her body ached deliciously as he inserted his finger into her painfully slow. Then she threw her head to either side as he began to thrust. "No, Soul wait!" she tried to say but she felt her breath being taken away with each thrust until "S…Soul!!!" her vision grew white then she felt herself release.

"Maka…"he kissed her gently at first but then it escalated into a passionate exchange. His tongue probed for entry at the same time she felt his arousal against her entrance. As she opened her lips, slowly did his tongue penetrate her… like his need into her very being.

"You're…you're so big," she said as felt him fill her to the brim.

Soul remained painfully motionless for a few seconds, waiting for her to adjust to his size. "You say the nicest things," he seductively whispered then licked her ear just as he began his first thrust.

Their moan and groan joined with each penetration. Maka hung onto him as she feared she felt herself growing close to exploding while Soul held her legs on the back of her knees and began and whole new mind blowing rhythm that shattered their senses.

"Soul!" Maka felt herself tighten around his throbbing member.

"Maka!" he delivered his final thrust then emptied himself into her.

"Tell me again to stop kissing you…" his meister said in between her pants as they were still locked in their double embrace.

He leaned on his elbows to look into her eyes.

She smirked then said "So I won't…" then she pulled him in for a lengthy sensual kiss that initiated another round of mind numbing passion.

_**Little Falcon:**__ How was it? Read and review!!!_


End file.
